Speakers Blown
by SayaLeigh
Summary: Shounen-ai. Kio, rejected by Soubi, and Yayoi, rejected by Yuiko, find love somewhere else...Fast-paced. Written for a contest on MyFandoms.


Loveless: Kio X Yayoi oneshot

SPEAKERS BLOWN

Kio sighed. Why? Why didn't Soubi love him? He could do everything Aoyagi Ritsuka could and more, considering he was twenty-one, not twelve. And all that stupid pervert cared about was wooing the poor kid!

Yayoi sighed. Yuiko had brushed him off again to chase after Aoyagi-kun. His mind continued to replay the image of her running after the other boy, as if it, along with everything else in his life, was torturing him. He slumped onto a park bench and stared at his knees, unwilling to do anything else just yet.

Still thinking his mixed thoughts about Soubi, Kio wandered into a park he'd only been to twice, both times with Soubi. Considering that he wanted to get the other man _off_ his mind, this probably wasn't the best place to be. As he turned to leave, he spotted a figure sitting with his shoulders hunched, long black-and-aqua hair lifted by the wind, head hanging and neko ears drooping. _He looks familiar..._

"Anou...are you okay?" Kio asked cautiously as he approached. When he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, Yayoi's head jerked up and he turned to stare at his companion. The man had shoulder-length blonde hair, deep violet eyes, and lightly tanned sin. Also, the top of his head was ear-free. A blush dusted Yayoi's cheeks as he recognized Soubi-the-stalker's friend, Kaido Kio.

When the cerulean eyes hit his face, the name popped into Kio's mind. This was Shioiri Yayoi, Aoyagi Ritsuka's friend. He should have known when he saw the peculiar but beautiful two-toned hair. Briefly, he wondered how soft it would feel if he ran his hands through it...Wait, what about his feelings for Soubi?

Kio and Yayoi stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Yayoi was remembering the last time they'd met, when Kio had joined Soubi in his mission to stalk Aoyagi-kun, and therefore also stalk Yuiko and himself. Had Kio even noticed him then?

"Kaido-san?" Yayoi asked finally, "What do you know about Aoyagi Ritsuka?"

Kio's eyes darkened and he frowned. "I know he ruins my chances with Sou-chan," he complained. When Yayoi gave him a blank look, he added "Agatsuma Soubi."

Yayoi looked down again, away from Kio, who barely resisted the urge to turn his head back so he could continue to stare at the dark blue pools of Yayoi's eyes. "And mine with Yuiko-san," the boy said, his voice full of pain. Kio moved to sit next to Yayoi and found that tear were pooling in the corners of Yayoi's eyes.

Kio's heart clenched and he pulled the boy to him as the tears spilled over. The tears momentarily paused as Yayoi widened his eyes at the sudden closeness, but he couldn't hold them back. He closed his eyes and cried into Kio's shirt.

Kio held him until he'd cried himself dry and looked up at the older man. Kio leaned down and kissed away the trails left by the boy's tears. Yayoi didn't pull away or even tense up. To Kio's amazement, the boy actually relaxed into his grip.

There was another silence. Kio watched Yayoi, who was deep in thought. When the boy finally resurfaced, he fixed his stunningly blue eyes on Kio. A light blush spread over his cheeks again.

"Anou...Kio-san?" he asked timidly. Kio was pleased to hear that his title had changed.

"Hai, Yayoi-kun?" he asked in return. Yayoi blushed again. Having been ignored by Yuiko for so long, Kio's affection caught him a little off-guard.

"Do you...wanna go to my house?" Yayoi asked hesitantly, "I have a lot of video games."

A warm smile broke out across Kio's face. "Lead the way, he told Yayoi cheerfully. Yayoi smiled and took Kio's hand and they leapt up from the bench.

They were still holding hands when they reached Yayoi's home. He opened the dorr and led Kio inside, not letting go until they reached Yayoi's collection of games.

"Wow, you do have a lot!" Kio exclaimed, crouching down to get a better look at the titles.

"I get sick alot, so I need something to do when I'm stuck here," Yayoi explained.

Kio examined the games, sucking thoughtfully on the trademark sucker poking out of his mouth. His face brightened as he spotted a game he recognized. "Let's play this!" he exclaimed, holding up _Wisdom Resurrection_. It was a game Soubi and Seimei had taught him to play.

Yayoi gave Kio a small smile and reached for the game. When their hands brushed, an electric current seemed to run through them and even Kio blushed. Then Yayoi succeeded in taking the game and putting it into the console. When he turned around, Kio offered him a sucker, which he cautiously accepted and closed his soft lips around. They took turns playing the game, using Yayoi's usual character. Smiles slowly grew more genuine as they played, joking and lounging about. They forgot about Soubi and Yuiko and even Aoyagi Ritsuka as they focused on each other. Both were disappointed when 7 PM rolled around and Kio decided he should probably leave.

At Yayoi's front door, Kio paused. Yayoi looked up at him, their eyes locking. Without thinking, Kio leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Yayoi's. After a short while, responding pressure told him that Yayoi was kissing back. In shock, Kio pulled away.

Yayoi looked up at him, hurt and fear of rejection showing in his sapphire eyes. Recovering, Kio gave him a warm, reassuring smile and leaned in to kiss him again, longer this time.

When they'd pulled away again, they stared at each other and smiled. "7 o'clock's a little early to be leaving, don't you think?" Kio asked finally.

His smile growing as he agreed, Yayoi pulled Kio back into the house and closed the door.

**OWARI**


End file.
